The invention relates to the fixing of a module onto a fixed support of a motor vehicle, in particular a front face.
The fixing of a relatively bulky module into the engine compartment of a motor vehicle presents certain difficulties. This is especially the case for heat exchangers, such as cooling radiators, which include a first end part having to be fixed onto first support means, for example a front-face crosspiece, and a second end part having to be fixed onto second support means, for example the chassis.
This type of module comprises fixing pins, on end parts, intended to be inserted into orifices formed in the support means, and holes for accommodating screws intended to immobilize it.
Because of their large dimensions the support means, such as the chassis, exhibit tolerances which may not be compatible with the other support means, such as the front face. The installation of the module may thus require, on the assembly line, a search for a compatible front face, or even an adaptation of the chassis, in extreme cases.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the abovementioned drawback.
To that end the invention proposes a device for fixing onto support means a module comprising an end part equipped with at least one fixing pin intended to interact with fixing means carried by the support means, and in which, on the one hand, an elastic fitting is provided, of chosen shape, equipped with a hollow for accommodating the fixing pin of the end part, and, on the other hand, a removable member is provided, equipped with a first end including two elastic arms exhibiting concavities turned towards one another in such a way as to clamp the fitting accommodating the fixing pin, and with a second end intended to interact with the fixing means with a view to securing it to the support means with a degree of freedom of movement which is chosen in such a way that it provides for a joint movement of the two arms, in which one of them is moved towards the other.
The removable member thus makes it possible to take up the tolerance discrepancies while facilitating the immobilizing of the module.
In a first preferred embodiment, the member is configured to make it possible to take up the tolerance discrepancies by linear displacement. In order to do this, the fixing means are preferably produced in the form of two parallel grooves and the second end of the member includes a sole plate equipped with two parallel edges forming ribs which are arranged to be inserted by sliding into the grooves.
In a second embodiment, the member is configured to make it possible to take up the tolerance discrepancies by rotation. In order to do this, the second end of the member is of axial shape and comprises clipping means interacting with a housing forming the means of fixing of the support means.
The device according to the invention may comprise other supplementary characteristics possibly being taken separately or in combination, and especially:
two members exhibiting degrees of freedom of movement of the same type, in such a way as to clamp two fittings accommodating fixing pins spaced apart from one another and placed at the same level on an end part of the module;
a fitting exhibiting a generally cylindrical shape, and preferably including, on its outer surface in contact with the arms, a swelling extending substantially parallel to the generatrices of the cylinder.
The invention applies most particularly to the securing of a module, especially of the heat-exchanger type, to a part of a crosspiece of a front face of a motor vehicle.